


home range

by FunkyinFishnet



Series: All In The Nest [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Canon, Dom/sub, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Power Dynamics, Prequel, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: When George calls hello as he enters the Wolff’s house and Susie answers, he freezes. It feels like he’s intruding, even though he’s got a key. He hasn’t talked to Susie since his whole relationship with Toto and Lewis started. He really doesn’t know where to begin.(When George realises he can date Susie, as well as dating Toto and Lewis, and realises what that means and how much he needs it).
Relationships: George Russell/Susie Wolff, Lewis Hamilton/George Russell/Torger "Toto" Wolff, Torger "Toto" Wolff/Susie Wolff/George Russell
Series: All In The Nest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143680
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	home range

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks again to the 3303andthirst thirst blog for inspiring me to keep going with this world. And my thanks to sashajay who definitely inspired me to think about George/older badass woman <3
> 
> According to Google, 'home range' is the total area within which a bird lives and reproduces, part of which may be a territory.

When George calls hello as he enters the Wolff’s house and Susie answers, he freezes. It feels like he’s intruding, even though he’s got a key. He hasn’t talked to Susie since his whole relationship with Toto and Lewis started. He really doesn’t know where to begin.

Susie’s part of the rules that Toto laid down at the beginning, “You will respect my wife. She is not an obstacle. You do not have to have a relationship with her, that is your choice, but you will respect her and her importance to me.”

George had nodded, filing that away as something that won’t concern him. Susie is always so busy, George knows vaguely that Lewis spends time with her - sometimes when George is with Toto, Lewis is with Susie or Lewis is with George and Toto is with Susie. But George isn’t ever with Susie.

“George?”

George swallows, his heart fluttering. He doesn’t know what to do. He likes Susie, she’s always been friendly and funny and warm. But that was back when she was just his manager’s wife. He didn’t expect this to feel difficult.

Susie pops her head around the kitchen doorway with a smile, her eyes hinting at concern though, “Are you all right?”

George clears his throat and smiles weakly, “Yes?”

Susie’s gaze flicks over him briefly and she nods, “Tea?”

George nods quickly, diving towards the idea like every Brit in a crisis, “Please, um, milk with no sugar.”

“Perfect, come on.”

Obediently, George drops his bag in the hallway, making sure it’s out of everyone’s way, and goes into the kitchen where Susie is making tea. She’s looking fresh and happy, wearing a pretty t-shirt and jeans. When she opens a cupboard and stretches to reach something, George’s eyes are drawn to her arse. He hurriedly looks away. It’s strange enough to watch her moving around her own home so comfortably, it shouldn’t be but it is. All George can think is ‘Toto bent me over the kitchen table there’ and ‘Lewis sat on the counter there and I sucked his dick’ and...really it’s endless. And Susie knows but she doesn’t  **know** and that makes George’s stomach twist but she’s smiling a little privately as she hands George a mug of tea.

George wraps his hands around it, “Thanks.”

Susie’s lips tug up in an approving smile and George dips his head in immediate response. Oh, okay. That answers one question. Still, he feels super awkward in a place he’s felt comfortable for ages and that’s not great. He has no idea how he’s going to explain that to Toto, it definitely doesn’t feel respectful to Susie.

Susie sits down at the table and gestures for George to do the same. She’s at the head of it and he’s to the left of her. No part of them is touching and all George can think to do is clutch his mug.

“George.” 

Susie’s voice is gentle but unmistakably calling for his attention. George looks up immediately, getting another approving look. He likes how it makes him feel, it’s warm, yeah, and it’s a lot more comfortable. He hasn’t wondered that much about what kind of dynamic Toto and Susie have together, though he’s now having to rewrite some of his assumptions.

“That’s a lot better,” Susie continues, satisfied. “It feels a lot better to you too, right?”

George nods, cheeks flushing, because Susie saw he was uncomfortable and maybe she’s only being a Dom because that’s obviously what he needs.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, you didn’t have to do that.”

“George,” Susie sounds warmly amused now. “No one forces me to do anything.”

George glances at her carefully, she’s looking right back and she seems so immovable. George revises **all** his previous assumptions. He tries to imagine her with Toto and his brain sort of explodes for a moment. But it’s none of his business. Clearly, it works between them. Toto sounds so completely loving whenever he talks about Susie.

“There we go,” Susie notes, still amused. “Drink your tea before it gets cold.”

George sips from his mug, the tea is delicious and he gets through half of it, sitting in comfortable, thoughtful, silence before Susie speaks again.

“You’re welcome here, George, I don’t want you feeling you’re not. So, would it be better if we weren’t here at the same time?”

George’s eyes widen and he shakes his head, “No, this is your house! If anyone should leave-.”

Susie gestures to quieten him and smiles when he does, “Neither of us  **should** , this is your house too. I’d like us to spend some time together, if you’re interested?”

George looks at her in surprise, really? They don’t know each other and he doesn’t want to make the wrong assumption again.

“When you say spend time together, do you mean…”

“I mean, like this, as friends. Or we can do this and try something more, if you’re interested.”

Something more. George is rocked but he supposes he shouldn’t be, not when he’s already sleeping with Toto and Lewis. He’s always thought she was pretty and he’s had Dommes before but this is, he still feels like he’s intruding even though Toto said it’s up to him if he wants something with Susie, and he knows Susie spends time with Lewis. That’s another thought that makes his brain break a little.

Susie is waiting patiently but asks now, “Can you tell me what you’re thinking? I won’t be offended if your answer’s no.”

“No, it’s not no,” George hurries to reassure her. “I didn’t, I haven’t even thought about it to be honest, because I didn’t think it was an option?”

“For you or me?”

George looks at her again, still amazed, “You’d really like it to be an option?”

Susie laughs and touches George’s hand with a questioning look. At his nod, she wraps her fingers around his wrist, squeezing gently and then stroking. Her hand is warm and dry and George likes how it feels.

“I don’t know what ideas you’ve got, but I hear you’re beautiful when you beg and that you’re stunning in lace, especially when you’re being fucked, why wouldn’t I be interested?”

Her tone is so matter-of-fact and that, combined with her words, makes George blush furiously. God, he never blushed this much when everything started with Lewis. Susie squeezes his wrist again.

“Toto keeps me very appraised. He was going to talk to you about sharing some photos.”

Oh, George takes a deep breath. He likes that idea - Toto taking photos of him and sending them to Susie, maybe before and after. Susie’s foot presses against George’s under the table. He likes the feel of the leather against his ankle.

“You don’t have to decide anything now,” she tells him. “This is me letting you know the option’s there, if you’re interested.”

She has to know he is, although finding someone attractive isn’t the same thing as wanting to be involved with them.

“I’m interested,” George blurts out.

Susie’s smile is warm and pleased and her other hand comes up to cup his face, turning him slightly, like she’s inspecting him. George lets her, he feels steadier now, like he knows where he belongs again. It’s the best feeling.

Susie runs her thumb across his lips and then stands up, taking her mug with her, “Let’s try this somewhere more comfortable.”

She leads him into the lounge, choosing a sofa and patting the cushion next to her. George sits as she turns on the TV and flips through channels until she finds a film that’s already halfway through. They sit next to each other, finishing their tea. Then Susie takes his mug with hers and puts them both out of reach on a tucked-away coffee table.

She slips an arm around him and pushes gently at a shoulder, “Down.”

George toes his shoes off, which gets him an approving smile, and takes off his jacket, before folding himself down so that his head is resting in Susie’s lap and his legs are curled up on the sofa. She runs her hands through his hair and it feels nice, very relaxing, to watch TV like this. It’s even better when her fingers run down his throat. A small noise escapes him that’s almost a purr. Susie keeps her fingers there, pressing a little harder. It turns a purr into a moan.

“That’s a good sound.”

George purrs again and nuzzles against her thigh. Susie’s hand slips back into his hair.

“Thank you for the trust,” she says. “You use traffic lights?”

“Yeah.”

“Colour check?”

“Green,” George frowns. “Ma’am?”

“I prefer Mistress.”

“Mistress.”

George smiles against her thigh. He likes that, it sends a little bolt of heat through him. It’s funny, the Dommes he had before, it never felt like this; comfortable but hot, no, simmering, like it could spark hotter at any moment. Maybe because his previous Dommes had been girls his own age, not women like Susie. He really shouldn’t be surprised by his own age kink anymore.

He loses track of how long they sit there, but when the film’s credits roll, Susie tilts his head so that he’s looking up at her. From this angle he can see the curve of her breasts and he’s trying very hard not to focus on them. Her smile twitches and her eyes sort of do something, twinkle, as she digs her fingers deeper into his hair. She tugs firm enough for him to get the idea; he lifts his head so that she can easily brush her mouth to his. It’s a lot softer than he expects, but he realises as she kisses him again that she’s gentling him into it, tasting him instead of diving in, in case he decides this actually isn’t for him. He feels warmed by that and follows her lead, kissing softly, letting her take whatever she wants from him. And when her tongue swipes his lips, he opens his mouth gladly, moaning as she tilts his head to get herself deeper access. The simmering is sparking and it feels amazing.

She kisses differently to Toto. George’s thoughts slide back to Toto and Susie and how hot they must be together. Susie slows the kiss, like she’s savouring each moment. She slides an arm around his back so that when they part, she can lower him back down instead of a sudden drop.

George feels breathless and fuck, his dick is very hard. Susie smiles at him looking satisfied.

“You’re a very good boy.”

“Thank you, mistress.”

She twists her fingers through his hair. She sounded pleased with him, George might be hard but he feels so good like this. That’s a familiar feeling. He sighs, watching as Susie changes the channel, settling on a home makeover show. Then she picks up a book from the coffee table and starts to read, her hand only leaving George’s hair to turn the page.

It’s different again, but not bad. She obviously wants him there, he’s as important as the book, as much hers as whatever she’s reading. The heat settles in George’s stomach, he’s still hard but he can wait. He doesn’t know how much he can push Susie yet and right now, he doesn’t want to. He’s enjoying this, being together, his head in her lap, getting her attention.

They stay like that until she’s done with the book and she stops petting him. George makes a protesting noise, his gaze jerking up right after, “Sorry, Mistress.”

Susie smiles, tugging his hair gently, “I’ll let it go today because we haven’t established boundaries. But I don’t like whining or ingratitude.”

George nods immediately, “Yes, Mistress, thank you.”

“Okay, come on, let’s go work up an appetite.”

George lets himself take a good look at her arse in those jeans as he follows her back into the kitchen, his dick twitching. But he pays attention as she gets vegetables out of the fridge and pulls a chopping board from a slot between cupboards. He’s never noticed that before. She gets him peeling and chopping while she butchers a slab of lamb. He watches, impressed with the professional-looking way she deals with it.

She smiles at his expression, “Don’t lose any fingers.”

He drops his gaze back to his chopping board and focuses on getting everything peeled and cut properly, “You’re very good at that, mistress.”

“When Toto can’t cook his way out of a disaster? I know, but he really enjoys himself.”

They share a commiserating look and George grins to himself, he’s really enjoying this. Once they’ve got everything ready, Susie directs him to put everything in a saucepan on the stove. She adds herbs and stock and stirs it all together. George stays close, breathing in the fragrant steam.

“That smells amazing.”

“It does, thanks.”

Susie’s smiling down at the saucepan, and George is really enjoying the view. His dick is twitching again. He doesn’t want to put her off when she’s so close to a hot stove,and it’s too much of a risk when he doesn’t know how she’ll react either. But if it was Toto or Lewis, he’d slide his arms around them and cuddle up to their backs. And start to rock his dick against the friction there, that would be really good right now. He wants to palm his jeans but he doesn’t know how she’ll react to that either.

“I don’t think it’s  **that** amazing,” Susie notes with a smile.

Oh, what’s his face doing? George grins instead, “Sorry, mistress. There’s a boundary that’s really distracting me right now.”

“Tell me about it.”

“I don’t want to ruin dinner or your clothes on the stove. But can I touch you? Or I can touch myself? Please.”

Susie doesn’t look surprised, her smile widens and she turns the stove off, flipping the oven on instead. She doesn’t order him closer though.

“I need you to listen,” she says clearly. “I’d like to touch you and look after you, but I’m not always going to want you to touch me.”

George lets her words sink in, trying to fully understand. Is she saying no sex? 

“I don’t want to lead you on,” she continues, seriously. “But it’s what I need from you and it’s rarely going to include sex. Is that going to be okay?”

George is still thinking. Does this mean Susie doesn’t have sex with Toto and Lewis either? He doesn’t know, he also knows it’s none of his business unless she decides to share.

“Is this because of me?” he asks at last.

“It’s nothing you’ve done,” Susie assures him firmly. “I know what I need, and maybe if we decide it works for us  **all** , you’ll be able to see what I need elsewhere in the house and I’ll see what you need.”

So there’s going to be some kind of sharing. George’s dick strains against his zip and he nods quickly, he knows himself too and he definitely wants to see how his brain-breaking daydreaming matches up with reality. And the thought of Susie watching Toto or Lewis fucking him makes him audibly groan. That, he definitely wants.

Susie smiles with a hint of wicked and rests two fingers against one of his belt loops, George is very aware of that simple little touch.

“This is not a rejection,” she says. “It’s me knowing what I need. Now, would you like to come closer?”

Her thumb grazes his dick and he nods with a hiss, “Please, Mistress.”

She tucks her fingers into the belt loop and tugs him close, into a long kiss that ends with him 

pressed flush to her body. Fuck, his dick needs friction, he’s moving a second before he realises but Susie says,

“Come like that.”

In his jeans and boxers, against her thigh. He groans as he bucks against her. She’s watching him closely, and that sends heat bolting through him. He likes being watched by his Dominants, knowing he’s pleasing them and getting their total attention. How amazing would it be with Toto and Lewis watching this. He’s thrusting harder and quicker after that until he comes with a harsh cry, shuddering against her.

She gets her arms around him and holds him through it, combing her fingers through his hair, rearranging it, as he finally stills. He finds cold countertop under his hand and that helps steady him even more.

“Back with me, beautiful?”

He nods, “Green.”

Susie smiles and cups his face, directing his gaze so that it meets hers head on. She nods at what she sees and moves him slowly towards the sink, where she fills a glass with cold water and presses it into his hands. He manages a few sips and gets guided to the table where he sits down and she pulls a chair close so that she can rest a hand high up on his thigh and watch as he finishes the glass. Her approval when he does makes him smile.

“Still green?” she checks.

“Still green.”

It should be weird, they’re sitting in the kitchen, George’s jeans are sticking to him and feeling really gross, but he’s happy too, he can’t stop smiling. He doesn’t want to change the moment at all.

“And us spending time together, that’s green for you too?” she asks though.

George puts his glass down on the table and covers her hand with his, sure already. “It’s green.”

Susie’s smile matches his now, “Go and clean yourself up, you’ve got fresh clothes here?”

At George’s nod, she pats his thigh, like a dismissal, “Don’t take too long.”

George doesn’t want to, not when Susie is waiting downstairs. He chucks his jeans and boxers in the laundry hamper, grimacing at how the fabric feels, and scrubs his skin clean with a wet flannel. He checks his reflection - his eyes are bright and his grin won’t drop an inch. Yep, that’s exactly how he’s feeling.

Putting on fresh boxers and jeans, he heads downstairs. Susie is putting a lid on a casserole dish, it’s full of the stew they’ve made, and nods to the wet wipes she’s got out on the table.

“For next time, we keep those in the third drawer from the sink.”

There’s going to be a next time in the kitchen? George didn’t think his grin could get any bigger but it does. Susie tells him to pop the dish in the oven, smiling as he does.

“Thank you, beautiful.”

She touches his neck again, smiling at how his mouth parts in response. George thinks about her fingers tightening there, about her hand touching his collar. There’s a lot of options, he thinks, that don’t involve heavy touching or sex, options that he knows he likes and if there’s more options out there, then he wants to be taught them.

“The touching,” he asks. “Is there anything I shouldn’t touch?”

She nods her approval, “Keep it above the waist and above my clothes, unless I say so. And there will be times when I say so.”

“There will?”

George knows he sounds eager but Susie chuckles and doesn’t seem offended before warning, “I don’t want you pinning your hopes on those times coming around often though. Sex isn’t likely to be regular. Are you sure you’re okay with my rules, and what we’ve done today?”

She’s asking if it’s enough for him, if the effort of spending time together is worth it. George replays the last few hours. It’s been sincerely hot, he’s definitely enjoyed himself and not just the rutting and the coming. He’s enjoyed how it feels being with her, how she treats him. Thinking about it makes him want to purr again.

“I’m great with it, Mistress,” he says emphatically. “I really enjoyed myself.”

Susie smiles, pleased, and kisses him gently, holding him close, “I’m glad, beautiful boy.”

George wishes it was possible to tuck himself down under her chin and feel her wrapped around more of him. Toto finds them maybe an hour later, reading at the kitchen table, their feet tangled together, Susie’s hand running through George’s hair now and then. He misses it when she’s not doing it.

“Now this is something I would like to get used to.”

George looks up, smiling, as Toto walks in, looking very happy with what he’s found. He leans down to kiss Susie, warm and lingering, they share a private look, before Toto turns to George and kisses him just as warmly. His approval is so bright, George leans into where Toto’s hand stays on his shoulder and watches them avidly. He’s never seen how their dynamics work together outside of work, he’s eager to see it now. Maybe they’ll take turns later, George manages not to moan. God, he loves the attention when it’s Lewis and Toto, adding Susie is going to be even more incredible.

Susie’s giving him a knowing look. He wonders if she’ll think he’s getting ahead of himself and punish him later, he wonders what kind of punishments she likes giving out. He knows there’s more boundaries they’ve got to discuss. Does she punish Lewis? George really wants to see that.

Toto kisses his forehead, bringing him out of his deepening thoughts, “This suits you. I want to hear all about it. And you cooked dinner?”

“Lamb hotpot,” Susie relayed, with a proud nod towards George. “George is a great sous chef.”

“Of course, he takes instruction well.”

George basks in the praise. It doesn’t feel like it’s all happened today, it feels like he’s had them both anchoring him for ages. He can’t say it’s the same as when he started dating Toto and Lewis, but there’s the same kind of rightness. He can’t wait to sleep in the same bed as Susie, if she lets him. It might be another boundary. He wonders if she’ll like how he looks in his new rose-chocolate negligee.

“Shall I change your personnel file, George? To add Susie to your next of kin?”

At Toto’s question, George’s gaze falls on Susie again but she just looks back, waiting for him to answer. It’s his choice. He wishes he’d properly realised sooner. He pushes a foot firmer against hers.

“Yes, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> No idea if anyone's reading this but hey, hope you enjoyed!  
> Kudos and comments welcome, please feed the author.  
> Bono/James will be involved again in future fics, because I love them so and how they look after George :)


End file.
